I don't need you
by sammie-jayne
Summary: Rachel gets jelous that Monica gets a boyfriend and wants to spend time with him. Bad summary please read and review Was supposed to be a one-shot but I have changed my mind and think it will be better with more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I am back with a new story, now the characters may seem a lot different in this story but bare with me becuase it is how I would like them to be. All text messages are in Bold. **

Chapter 1: Why be so mean!

Monica and Rachel used to be the best of friends always meeting up after school, always doing everything together but then Monica met a guy and Rachel got jealous because Monica wanted to hang out with him a lot but she still has told Rachel they can hang out whenever she wants yet Rachel seems as though she doesn't want anything to do with Monica anymore. Wednesday morning Monica is getting ready for school and she hears her phone beep as it usually does when she has a text message. Monica checks her phone and it is her best friend Rachel "**Hey, you okay? Are you getting a lift to school with Chandler again today or do you want to walk with me? xx**"Monica grabs her phone and immediately replies back "**I am good thanks, How about you? I was going to get a lift with Chandler yes, If you want come over my house and we can both get a lift with him. xx**" Moncia goes back to doing her make-up and just finishes when she hears her phone beep again and has a reply from Rachel "**No thanks, I will just walk by myself I suppose. Are we still good to meet up tonight after school for dinner? xx**" Monica thinks that it is strange her best friend is turning down a lift to school as she usually hates walking by herself. "**Yeah of course we are still on for tonight Why wouldn't we be? xx**" Monica texts back, then grabs her bag and goes downstairs to prepare some toast for her breakfast and sees that her older brother Ross and her mom are already down there. "Morning, How are you?" She asks them nicely as she puts the bread into the toaster and grabs the butter out of the fridge and a butter knife from the draw. "I am good today Thanks Mon, How are you?" Ross replies to his younger sister "I am okay, Rachel is acting weird though." Monica says "What, Why?" Judy Monicas mom asks "I'm not sure, she is just been really moody and quite strange lately since I started going out with Chandler." Monica tells "Well maybe she feels a little left out." Her mom suggests "I invited her over this morning so that she can have a lift to school with Chandler and myself but she just said no and asked if we were still going to dinner tonight." Monica said but can't continue because she heard the all to familiar beep of her phone. "**Okay cool, I was just wondering because it seems as though you never want to hang out anymore xx**" Monica reads the text whilst eating her toast. "Monica at least put that damn phone away at the table whilst your eating breakfast." Judy scolded. "Sorry mom, Rach just told me that I never want to hang out with her anymore. When she knows I do" Monica decides to reply to the text and actually talk to Rachel properly at school in person.

A few hours later and they are at school, They have a Maths lesson and as they know what they need to do Monica decides that this is the best time to talk to Rachel about this morning and the texts that she got. "So this morning I got your text about me apparently not wanting to hang out anymore, Whats that about?" Monica asks whilst working out a math problem "I just feel as thought now you don't want to hang out anymore as much." Rachel tells her friend. "Okay, Its not that I don't want to because you know I do. I just don't have as much time anymore because I have this job, and have school and need time for Chandler and you." Monica explains "Why do you even need to have a job?" Rachel asks "I have to pay for my car and phone some how, besides mom said once I turn 18 I have to start paying a little money to her and dad towards bills things are a little tight at the moment ever since dad got his job they don't have as much money because he doesn't earn as much as he used to." "Oh right, I am sorry. We are still all good to meet up tonight right?" Rachel asks "Yes we are good tonight, They do want me to be in work at 8pm but that shouldn't be a problem we will be done by then." Monica said "Oh, I don't want to have to rush dinner so I guess we could always meet up another time after school?" Rachel said disappointed "We can meet today just not until too late as like I said I have work later on." Monica said once again just as the bell that shows the end of the lesson goes off Rachel collects her things up as does Monica " You know what Don't bother Mon, I shall just stay at home again by myself as always" Rachel storms off leaving Monica standing there stunned.

Since Rachel cancelled their plans Monica decided to hang out with Chandler her boyfriend for a bit after school before she has to go to work. "I feel like she always cancelled for stupid reasons, I don't think she wants to be friends and is just trying to find a way to cut me out a bit." Monica tells Chandler "Don't worry about it, I am sure that she will come round she just has to get used to the idea that you want to hang out with me sometimes to not just her." Chandler comforts Monica "She makes me feel really bad and like it is my fault all the time when its not. She moans at me for random stuff that is nothing to do with me and I'm just like well that's not fair that shes doing this all the time. Then she goes and tells me and moans at me for not telling her anything well I am sorry but if you want to know then all she has to do is ask, I was going to tell her some stuff tonight but she got in a strop as pure usual and cancelled of course she shall blame it on someone else like she always does." Monica explains "It's not your fault babe she is probably going through some stuff..." Before Chandler could finish Monica's phone beeps she has a text from Rachel. "**Hey I was going to apologize for storming out of Maths earlier but now I see that you tried to pick a fight so we wouldn't meet up and you could be with your precious boyfriend**" Monica read it out loud. "What the hell is her problem?" Chandler said fairly loud. Monica texts back "**I hung out with Chandler this morning and got a lift to school with him so that our plans tonight wouldn't get interupted and we could hang out until I had work but then you went into a strop and cancelled therefore I was free to hang out with whoever I wanted so don't go around saying that I have done it purposefully when you cancelled our plans. I did not pick any fights you know that I didn't. Don't message me again until you can control your temper.**" Monica text-ed back and put her phone back in her purse. "It is almost 7.45pm so I guess I should be getting into work now, I shall see you tomorrow?" Monica asks "Yeah I will see you tomorrow babe stay safe." Chandler replies as Monica gets out of his car and walks across the road to her work.

Over the next few days Rachel got even more upset with Monica because Monica was ignoring her as she didn't want Rachel too keep bothering her and being nasty so she ignored her in lessons and tried her best to avoid her. Unfortunately Rachel wasn't getting that and decided to keep texting her and keep messaging her and would not let go. Monica's phone beeped for the 8th time within the last hour and yet again it was Rachel with unsurprisingly another nasty comment. Monica looked at her phone and all of the messages Rachel had sent her, some of the messages were really nice then others were really nasty and spiteful towards her and Chandler. "**Your a bitch**" "**Whore, slag! Lets face it nobody wants you do just go die**" Monica had decided she has had enough of Rachels pathetic behaviour and all the silly comments that were being said by text and shouted at her at school by random people that Rachel is friends with and told them to say. "**You are such a two faced bitch, why don't you grow up and get a life. Stop harassing me and getting your pathetic friends to shout names at me, its not even as if it is any of your business what I do and when I do it. I was actually going to tell you something important on Wednesday but you know what screw you, you will never know now. Don't contact me again." **Monica messages back hoping that Rachel would give in and stop harassing her. Thankfully a couple of days later Rachel had still not messaged her back and Monica was very happy that she didn't have to go any further with the bullying from who she thought was her best friend.

I hope you liked reading this fic, Some of it is made up but some is real things that has happened. It is also my first ever one-shot. Yay for me haha.

**Thank you for reading. Review please it literally takes about 2 seconds.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I am back with a new story, now the characters may seem a lot different in this story but bare with me because it is how I would like them to be. All text messages are in Bold. This was supposed to be a one-shot but I changed it haha and thought it would be good with more chapters.**

Chapter 2: Stop coming back to me!

A couple of weeks after Monica and Rachel hadn't talked Monica was very happy with this because she didn't have to put up with anymore nonsense, moaning and silly messages and she was enjoying it very much. Unfortunately Rachel lived right across the street from Monica and her family and Monica knew that she was bound to run into her old friend at some point, she is just hoping that Rachel ignores her and they can both get on with their separate lives. The worst has yet to come though because they still see each other around but both pretend that the other does not exist.  
Chandler is staying at Monicas house with her for the next couple of weeks because her parents had to suddenly go away to Florida because Jacks mother was getting quite sick and Ross was on holiday with his current girlfriend Carol as it is the summer break from College and they had always planned to go away. Chandler did not want Monica to stay at home by herself because of what had happened just a couple of weeks ago and had asked permission from her parents before he stayed and they were happy for him to stay there in the guest bedroom of course.

Monica and Chandler are just hanging out in the living room cuddling up on the couch and just talking before dinner deciding what to have, whether to cook something or just do the lazy thing and order take away. "We could cook desert and just order Chinese and have it delivered to us here." Monica suggests "Yeah that sounds good to me, How about we make cake or brownies for desert and have ice-cream. There is some in the freezer right?" Chandler asks "There is cookie dough ice-cream in the freezer well there should be anyway, Should we order dinner first or can we bake the cake first?" Monica asked "I think we can make the cake before because then we can order and eat whilst the cake is cooling." Chandler said "Awwwww! You are so smart." Monica said cuddling up to him even more. "I know, I am amazing" Chandler replies with a smirk on his face "Me too and don't push your luck. Suddenly Monica randomly gets up and goes over to the window "What you doing?" Chandler asks whilst getting up and going over to the window standing next to her to see what she is looking at. "I thought I heard a car pull up to the driveway its nothing. But now that I am looking around, Look what is over there?" Monica replies to her boyfriends question asking one of her own. "Just ignore her, she is doing it to piss us off. Come on lets go over to the kitchen and make our beautiful cake." Chandler said whilst pulling on her arm to move her away from the window before Rachel sees them looking right in their direction and has something else to moan about.

A while later and Monica and Chandler are in the middle of making their cake and having a really good time and laugh whilst doing it, Monica saw that Chandler wasn't paying attention to anything she was telling him about so she decided to get him back and she dipped her finger into the mixture and when he turned around she quickly put it onto his nose and that started a little food fight between the two of them both laughing and having so much fun together at that point. Then her phone bleeps and she goes to pick it up and sees that she has a text message from the person she was hoping to not hear from again. "Whats wrong?" Chandler asks because the laughter has stopped and he sees the frown on her face. "She texted me, I don't know whether to read it or not." Monica explained "Do you want me to read it to you?" Chandler asked whilst putting his arm around her. "Yep but read it to yourself first." Monica said as she passed her phone to him as he went to sit down at the kitchen table and she finished off with the cake and put it into the hot oven. "**Hi it is Rachel, I know you are mad at me but I couldn't help that notice that your family are away and if you wanted to hang out and talk then I can come over at anytime. Just let me know**" Chandler read out to his girlfriend after reading it quietly to himself first. "I am going to reply!" Monica decided out loud. Chandler passed his girlfriends phone back to her as she began to text back "**Hello, Look I am sorry but I do not want to talk to you or be around you. You said some very mean things that are half of them none of your buisness or anything to do with you. I am not staying by myself Chandler is here and we are haing a great time together. I don't think we can be friends anymore.**" Monica showed the message to Chandler and he said it was good and she pressed the send button feeling pleased with herself with the face that she was able to say no she isn't putting up with any rubbish from anyone anymore. "Lets just hope she gets the message and stops now before it gets nasty again. Shall we order the food now?" Chandler said and asked "Yeah, you want to ususal?" Monica asked eventhough she knows it is always way too much for them but they order it anyway so they can snack on it later on. "Sounds good to me, Do you want me to call them?" Chandler asks "Please, I am going to get changed and pick a movie out for us to watch. Keep an eye on the cake." Monica said whilst walking away to the stairs.

Monica chose for them to watch a scary film so that she can have an excuse to cuddle up to her boyfriend even more than she normally would during a comedy or any other type of film. Half way through the film at a really quiet point during the phone Monicas phone beeps and it scares the crap out of both of them for a few moments until they realize that it is her phone and she has received a text message. "**Please forgive me Monica, you are my best friend. Always have been and always will be.**" Is all that the message said, Monica showed Chandler and put her phone back down ignoring the text. Again 10 minutes later she gets another message "**Don't ignore my messages please, I need you in my life. You are the best person in the world and I know that you will forgive me some day**" Again Monica showed Chandler and put her phone away. "**Seriously stop ignoring me or I will come over there to talk in person.**" The next one said. This time Monica had enough and put her phone on complete silence so they would not be disturbed any more tonight. Just as the credits on the film are running Chandlers phone goes off that is on the kitchen table as they turn off the movie and put the dvd back into its case. Monica walks by his phone and automatically recognizes the number that has texted Chandlers phone. "How the hell did Rachel get your number?" Monica asks worryingly. "She is texting me now, Does that girl never give up, no wonder you had enough of her all the time keep texitng and ringing you all of the time." Chandler said "I just wonder how she now has your number because I know that I haven't given it to her. What does the text say?" Monica asks as Chandler grabs his phone and opens the message "**Tell your girlfriend I am now on my way over so we can talk face to face because I don't like her ignoring me like this. I know she is home alone so she will let me in.**" "Well I am not letting her in, Chandler go and lock the front door, I shall lock this one and we will go upstairs to bed and eat our cake." Monica tells him as he goes to lock the door he replies "Wow your going to let us eat upstairs?" Chandler says knowing how much of a clean freak Monica is especially in her bedroom. "Yes with plates of course we just have to make sure to clean up extra tomorrow." Monica said coming out to the hall-way with two plates, two forks, two spoons and of course the lovely triple chocolate cake. "That cake looks so amazing, Have you got any chocolate sauce here?" Chandler asks "There might be some in the fridge, Don't you think there is enough chocolate here though?" Monica asked whilst answering his question "I didn't say that the sauce was for the cake now did I?" Chandler said with a huge smirk on his face making Monica smile and chuckle to herself. "Chandler" She shrieked at his comment, "We need to shut the curtains so if she comes over it looks like nobody is here." Monica said going back into the living room to shut them and doing the same in the hall-way, Chandler shuts the Kitchen curtains and they go and do the ones upstairs. "Won't Rachel see the light from your room through the curtains?" Chandler questions. "That is why we are going to turn off all the lights apart from the one in my bedroom which unless she is going to come through the big metal gate she won't be getting into the garden." Monica said to Chandler.

Later that night Rachel has not messaged Monica and Chandler any more which they are very grateful for because they got their alone time that they wanted unfortunately they did make a big mess with the cake and more with the sauce, Monica just hopes that the chocolate sauce won'y stain her bed-sheets "I will wash the sheets tomorrow morning as soon as we get up. Unless you want to sleep in the guest bedroom and wash the sheets tonight." Monica suggests "I would rather just sleep in here, your bed is so much comfier than the one in the guest room." Chandler said "Okay, I am so tired" Monica said hugging Chandler under the sheets and they both slowly fall asleep whilst cuddling up together.

I hope you liked reading this fic, Some of it is made up but some is real things that has happened. Yay for me haha.

**Thank you for reading. Review please it literally takes about 2 seconds.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I am back with a new story, now the characters may seem a lot different in this story but bare with me because it is how I would like them to be. All text messages/other messages from computers or phones anything like that are in Bold. This was supposed to be a one-shot but I changed it haha and thought it would be good idea. **

**Congratulate me everyone, since I have got a new job and a, now able to write in the evenings again after work whooooo!**

Chapter 3: Obsessed and crazy!

**A week later!**

Rachel hasn't acted on her words as usual and just threatons with words never actually does anything about it. It is breakfast and Monica and Chandler have decided to make some waffles with cinnamon and diced up apples. "Mmmmmm, Those Waffles smell so good. You are such a good chef Mon." Chandler said "Why thank you Mr Bing. You are a very good boyfriend." Monica replies back. "Could you keep an eye on the waffles for two minutes I just need to check my Facebook." Monica asks "Okay, Should I take them out when they are done?" Chandler said "No just leave them in there to burn." Monica said sarcastically "Wow you are really starting to sound like me there. You got many notifications? Chandler said "Yes quite a lot actually, I am now checking it." Monica replied whilst going onto the application for Facebook on her iPhone 5. "I have lots of messages from people, and status comments. I haven't written a status for a long time." Monica says "Well click on your profile too see what status it is." Chandler suggests. "Oh it is a status Rachel has put and tagged me in." Monica stated "Urg what has she put now." Chandler said with a growl, Monica shows him her phone and he reads out "**I can't believe that all we have been through together and we grown up together you are giving up on everything now, I thought we were friends but obvioustly I was wrong. I guess that I should choose my friends more carefully next time.**" "I am just so tempted to write back and be like it was you who was spreading shit about me and saying things about me. It was you who was getting bitchy not me so don't have a go at me. Who the hell does she think she is putting pathetic facebook status about me making it look like I am the bad person." Monica said to Chandler who are both now sitting on the couch eating their waffles. The house phone starts to ring and Monica answers it knowing that it will be her parents checking up on her like they have every morning for the last 3 weeks that they have been away. "Hello" Monica said as she answered the phone. "**Hello Monica, I believe that we need to talk to you when we come home about some things.**" Judy Monicas mom said down the phone. "Okay, like about what mom?" Monica questioned "I** don't want to talk about it now Monica, It would be better to talk in person.**" Judy replies. "Does this have anything to do with Rachel at all?" Monica asked down the phone "**No it does not why?**" Judy asked "She has been harassing me ever since you left to go away, she keeps threatening Chandler and I, also won't leave us alone." Monica explained. "**Oh dear, We shall sort that out too when we get home, Actually I did lie a little bit because it kind of does have something to do with Rachel because she did tell me something that I would have liked to have heard from you first."** Judy said "Urm okay, I don't have anything to tell you but alright then. When are you going to be home?" Monica asked "**We got an earlier flight so shall be home tomorrow afternoon.**" Judy said "Do you want Chandler and I to pick you up at the airport?" Monica said "**No that's alright we shall just get a cab, I have to be going now so we will see you tomorrow afternoon bye.** Judy said before hanging up the phone. "Well that was strange" Monica said to Chandler "Why? What happened?" Chandler asked "She basically said some random stuff, I think Rachel has told her something I'm not too sure what though because I always tell my family everything." "Weird, lets just talk to them when they come home tomorrow." Chandler says.

**The next day.**

Monicas parents have just gotten home and they have decided that they want to have that talk to her now and have asked Chandler if they can talk to her alone for a while, so Chandler has gone out to his moms house to visit her for a bit to see her and have a catch up. "Monica please sit down, we need to talk to you about some things." Jack said to his daughter. "Is everything okay? I am starting to get a little worried about this now." Monica said whilst sitting down opposite her parents on the couch. "We have heard some things about you and Chandler." Judy starts off "What have you heard because its probably not even true." Monica states "We heard that you have been shouting and screaming at each other telling each other you hate each other and you don't want the other around." Jack said "You really think if we were like that then we would even be together." Monica told them "It isn't just that though, We were told that you keep shouting at each other and are only together because your pregnant." Judy said "Please tell me this isn't true." Jack said after Judy had spoken "What no, Who told you these lies. Do I even have to ask cause I bet I know who it is." Monica said. "It was Rachel, she phoned us up and was sounding very worried and concerned about you." Jack explained "Well its not true, You really think I could be with anyone who kept yelling and having a go at me all the time you know I wouldn't." Monica said "Okay. We are glad that you and Chandler are doing good together, we are very proud and happy for you both." Judy said "I guess we should speak to Rachels parents and get her to stop harassing you. Its good that you start college soon you can get away from her at least then." Judy said to Monica. "Thank you. I can't wait to start college."

**I hope you liked reading this fic, Some of it is made up but some is real things that has happened. Yay for me haha.**

**Thank you for reading. Review please it literally takes about 2 seconds.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I am back with a new story, now the characters may seem a lot different in this story but bare with me because it is how I would like them to be. All text messages/other messages from computers or phones anything like that are in Bold. This was supposed to be a one-shot but I changed it haha and thought it would be good idea. **

**I have had a lovely reviewer asking some questions so shall answer them for you now. 1. Once but it was kinda awkard after so they just sort of brushed it off and will say it again when the time is right. 2. They have been together for around 5 and a half/6 months. 3. Yes a few times. 4. Yes they are going to be in it from this or the next chapter.**

**Hope you all enjoy this story. **

Chapter 4: Time flies

A month after Monicas parents came home from their holiday. Monica has gotten all of the things she needs for college and is not just waiting for all of her things to be transferred there so she can move in, of course she needs to get her dorm room and room-mate and everything sorted today which is good because she is taking some things with her that she can leave in the car until she gets the keys to her dorm room. Monica is in the huge hall where she will find out who she is rooming with and where her dorm and all of the buildings and things are that she will need for the next 3 years whilst at college. Monica notices a girl in the line next to her but sees that she is having some trouble and looks very confused about everything. "Do you mind me helping you?" Monica asked the blonde haired girl next to her. "Actually that would be great, it is so confusing with all these papers and everything. I am Phoebe." The blonde haired girl said "I am Monica, its great to meet you. My brother and boyfriend go here they started last year so thats the only reason I kind of know what I need to do." Monica explained "Oh wow, thats cool. Look I have everything now, I just need to get my letter and sort out my dorm room." Phoebe said "Thats good. Your the same letter as me, maybe we would be room-mates that would be cool, my friend college friend is my room-mate" Monica said randomly "It would. What is your major?" Phoebe asked whilst they walk over to the group of people standing at the same letter as them. "I am studying Culinary. What are you studying." Monica asked "I am going to be doing Massage Therapy." Phoebe tells her new friend. "Thats cool, something different." "Yes I am a different kind of person and thought it fitted my personality perfectly." Phoebe replied. Then a few moments later a older looking man walked over to the group of young new students, "I am Micheal, I am your tutor so if you ever need anything then you come to everyone listen up, I am now going to pair you up and you will be rooming with that person for however long you are here so pay attension please." The tutor named Micheal said whilst pulling out a clipboard and putting it down on a table for everyone to look at and see who they are roomed with. "Hey look at that Monica I am roomed with you, how perfect" Phoebe points out looking at the room number she is in and the person next to her on the list. "That is cool, I can't wait now. Just to let you know I have brought some clothes and furniture with me already today in my car so it is easier to start moving in." Monica explained as her and Phoebe walked away from the clipboard to let the others see what they are doing and roomed with. "Now everyone knows who they are with please follow me I shall show you where your rooms are and you can all get antiquated with each other." Michael said whilst grabbing all of this things motioning for all the students to follow him.

**An hour later.**

Monica and Phoebe have been showed around and are getting on really well together, Monica has told Phoebe about Rachel and what she did and everything then Phoebe told Monica everything about her life. Monicas phone beeps "**Hey baby, how is everything going? I hope you and your roomie are getting on well together. Let me know where your room is and I shall come and meet you later. xxx" **The text read clearly from Chandler "**My room-mate is called Phoebe and we are getting on really good, I told her everything about Rachel and what she did. I told her all about you don't worry she is totally cool with you coming over whenever you like. I am in block A room 3 right near the vending machines :) I shall see you later xxx" **Monica texted Chandler back hoping he would keep his word and come see her later. "So Phoebe, did you say you have a boyfriend?" Monica asks "Yeah his name is Joey, He studies acting and is really cool. Although don't let him in the fridge he eats literally everything." Phoebe replies describing her boyfriend. "Wow sounds like Chandlers friend. You know he can come over whenever he wants right, its not fair if Chandler is here all the time but your boyfriend isn't allowed, we have to be fair." Monica said letting Phoebe know she is cool with her having her bf over too "Thanks, I think we will get on really well. Which side do you want, I really don't mind." Phoebe said "Either is fine, since I am sitting here and you are sitting there it could be like that?" Monica suggests "Sounds good to me. I am going to have a shower and relax for a bit." Phoebd said whilst grabbing her small suitcase still unpacked dragging it into the bathroom. Monica decided now is the best time to start unpacking all of her things before Chandler comes over and whilst she can.

**Sorry this chapter is short, I'm very tired and have lots to do. shall update again soon :)**

**I hope you liked reading this fic, Some of it is made up but some is real things that has happened. Yay for me haha.**

**Thank you for reading. Review please it literally takes about 2 seconds.**


End file.
